Bad Luck
by B. Bandit20
Summary: I had to write this please don't hate me(I'll only update this when the Loud Sisters make me mad)
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln was standing on the beach when Lola yelled out to him

"Lincoln! Put your head back on, do you want us to get stung by a jellyfish!" She yelled. Lincoln then gritted his teeth and sighed.

"Sure thing." He said with a smile as he puts the head back on. After it was time to go, Lincoln then took off his costume and went upstairs.

"Lincoln what are you doing!" Lori said he then looks at her with a blank stare. "You need your… costume." Lori looked down and saw a blood spot forming on her stomach.

"You should have just walked away Lori; you would have lived a little longer." He said with a smile.

"Lincoln… why?" she asked as he dragged her to his room.

"Simple, you guys BROKE ME." He said as he stabbed her leg making her scream. "I was sick and tired you guys treating me like i'm som sort of plague. Sure I did to myself but since when do you take me SERIOUSLY!" He said as he stabbed her arm.

"Lincoln. I'm sorry we should never have treated you like that." She said

"Sure you are sorry now, but who knows when something like this happens again." He said

"It won't I promi…" Lincoln then stabbed her in the heart. Then her head.

"I know you won't and don't worry the others will join you soon." He said as he watched his sister lose her blood and die. It was late at night, and Lincoln was pulling a trash bag a burying it in the backyard behind the garage.

"So who's next." He said

 _The next day._

Lincoln was eating breakfast when lola came in.

"Lincoln Loud what are you doing!" She yelled

"Eating breakfast, what does it look like." He said.

"you're supposed to be in your costume our else you'll give us bad luck." She said as he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sure I'll get right on it dear sister." he said as he drank his milk. "But before I do that." He then smashed his bowl in her face making her cry out in pain.

"You idiot why did you do that!" She said in agonizing pain. But Lincoln grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Shh, Shh. No need for the screaming." He said as he took her to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and took her outside making sure no one was around he looked at her sister.

"Lola, can you see anything?" He asked

"Yeah, buts it's all red." She said.

"Good." He said as he stabbed her through her stomach.

"L-L-Lincoln?" She asked as she fell over and died.

"And that makes two." He said Lincoln then looked at the house and smiled, so who's next to have some _bad luck_


	2. Chapter 2

After Lincoln killed the first of his mistreatments he decided to move one to next ones.

Right now, Lincoln was in his room, reading a comic when he heard a knock on the door, Lincoln you need to come downstairs in your suit." Lynn called out.

"Sure thing Lynn, I'll be there be soon." Lincoln said with a smiled as he puts on his suit and goes downstairs as he did he kept his gaze at Lynn all the anger he felt towards her, but Lincoln had to subdue his anger and malices… for now. As Lincoln entered the living room he was forced to sit on the floor by Luan, thinking that the bad luck might leak out of the suit.

"Alright as you know Lori and Lola are missing and we're trying to find them so I'll ask again, does anyone know where they might be?" Lynn Sr. asked, but everyone just didn't know well except for Lincoln who was smiling in his suit.

"Don't worry dad, you'll be joining them soon." Lincoln thought.

"If anyone doesn't know then, will go out and look for them again." He said as they left the house, Lincoln didn't bother to move, he then went upstairs back to his room and pulled out a box inside was a blood stained knife, he then heard a knock on the door and hid the knife in his suit as the door opened, it revealed his mother.

"Hey Lincoln." She said

"Hey." Lincoln said

"Listen, i'm going to bed soon so, I need you out of the house soon." She said

"(sigh) Sure mom." He said with a sweet voice, but inside he was giving her an angry expression as she left.

"Looks like I found my next victim." He said as he pulled out his knife.

Later that night.

Lincoln was sleeping on the porch waiting for all the lights to go out as they did, Lincoln made his move as he got out of his suit he crawled through the doggy door, but as he did he saw the lights come on. He ducked into the table and saw his mother walk in. Lincoln then smiled and gripped his knife.

"Where did they go?" She asked herself.

"I know where they are." Lincoln said, Rita then looked back and saw her son run up to her and stab her. "You'll be joining them." He said as he pulled out his knife he watched her grasped her wound.

"L-Lincoln… why?" She asked as she fell to the ground.

"Because i'm bad luck." He said as she stabbed the knife in her head and pulled it out, Rita then fell down in a pool of her blood, Lincoln was about to take her body, but he heard something, he turned off the lights and went outside, he then heard screaming, Lincoln then got in his suit and pretended to sleep.

"Three down, eight to go." He said as he slept.

* * *

Not going to put a lot of effort on this.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln killed his mother he was one step further of freeing himself, but he made his first mistake.

Lincoln and his sisters were sitting in the living room all shaken up while their father talked to the police men about what happened.

"Oh my god, I can't believe someone killed mom." Lana said as she snuggled up to Leni.

"I can't believe it either." Leni said

"Dude's do you think that say guy could have killed Lori and Lola?" Luna asked

"I don't know but whoever did this is going to pay dearly." Lucy said

"I don't know maybe it was just a break in and mom came in at the wrong time." Lincoln said

"If that were the case then my security cameras should have picked up something." Lisa said, Lincoln's eyes then widen in the suit as he saw Lisa go upstairs the rest of his sisters started to conversing with themselves about what happened, giving Lincoln a chance to go upstairs and followed Lisa. As she was checking out the kitchen foodage it was quiet till she saw Lincoln coming into the kitchen, the lights then came in and Lincoln pulled out a knife and charged towards her, Lisa was shocked to see Lincoln kill their mother.

"So enjoy the show?" Lisa turned around and saw Lincoln with a bloody knife.

"Now Lincoln, I believe I know the reason why your doing this and I'm sorry for the way we've been treating you so if you just turn yourself in we can forget about…. This." Lisa looked down and saw that Lincoln stabbed her.

"You should have apologized weeks ago." He then pulled out the knife and held it up to her neck. "But don't worry, I'll make sure that this mind of yours is preserved." Lincoln said as he proceed to cut her head off. "Wait a minute I don't care about you stupid brain." He said just then he heard the door open, with little time he threw the computer and the tower at the door breaking everything he then rushed to the convetley opened window and jumped out to the roof. Not a second later Lincoln heard a loud scream.

"Damn it loud, almost caught again." Lincoln thought as he went to the closest window and crawled in to find that he was in Leni's room as soon as he opened the door her could hear crying he then stabbed himself in the butt and started crying himself before joining them, but as they saw him Lynn walked up to him.

"Lincoln where's your costume?" She asked.

"It smelled so I put it in the wash." He said, Lynn then punched him.

"Why? Look at what happen you killed our sister!" Lynn said

"Lynn enough! It's not Lincoln's fault there is a killer out there that's picking us off we just need to get away from this place." Lynn Sr. said

"I'm not going anywhere with this thing!" Lynn said

"Lynn enough! Whoever is doing this has something against us, we're not safe here." Her father said. As they got ready to leave Lynn made sure she got the costume on Lincoln as they left Lincoln looked back at his house.

"Oh man I need to be careful no more mistakes, I'll take out these bitches soon enough." Lincoln thought as he enjoyed his car ride.

* * *

Like I said not putting a lot of effort. Also be on the lookout for my upcoming Gravity Falls story Divorced Restored


	4. Chapter 4

_Lincoln was almost caught again now he just needs to figure out how to kill the rest of his family especially Lynn._

"Lori dead, Lola dead, Mom dead, Lisa dead I wonder who's next." Lincoln thought as he saw Lucy walking towards the door.

"Hey, Luc where are you going?" Luna asked

"I'm going to try to summon our sister's spirits, maybe they can tell us who would murder them.

"No way are you crazy!? That killer is out there." Lana said.

"Now now, we don't know that what if he left to kill someone else?" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, just shut up okay." Lynn Sr. said. "Wait why don't you take Lincoln with you, with his luck the killer will just come after him." He added, Lincoln then sighed, as he now knows his next two targets.

"You know what great idea, Dad, let me just get my squirrel costume and will be on our way." Lincoln said with a forced smile.

-Later-

Lincoln and Lucy were walking back to their home where police tape was surrounding the place, the two entered and found it nearly empty.

"Okay, Linc, I'll go into the kitchen and see if mom's soul still dwells, you should stay here, just in case." Lucy said as she left leaving the young killer alone to his own mind.

"Sure Lucy, why don't you do that, I have other things I need to do here." He said as he went outside.

-Meanwhile-

Lucy had candles set out where her mother's blood was puddled and started the ritual.

"O dear mother, you must feel at eternal unrest, please tell me who caused you such suffering?" She asked.

"Don't bother asking, little sis." Lucy then turned around to only to be met something white before blacking out.

"LU~CY, wake up." She heard as she opened her eyes to come face to face with Lincoln without his suit on.

"Lincoln, what's going… on?" Lucy looked at the ground to see the decomposing bodies of her mother most of her sisters and the headless corpse of Lisa.

"L-L-Lincoln what's is going, what is this?" She asked as Lincoln walked up to and held her head up with his thumb.

"Oh sweet Lucy, I wish you didn't follow everyone else, I mean I thought the only one I could count on would be you, but I guess fate had other ideas.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" She asked trembling.

"Oh nothing gruesome, i'm saving that for Lynn." He said as he grabbed a bucket of water on her. He then grabbed something from the suit and saw it was a taser, the sight of it made Lucy piss herself, Lincoln noticed and started laughing.

"Man you are pathetic, I thought you would want to die seeing that you like this type of stuff, but I guess it was just like your break from the darkness." Lincoln said, before turning on the taser, Lucy started to struggle to get free.

"Goodbye Lucy." Lincoln said as he dropped the taser the electrical current reached Lucy she felt multiple watts penetrate her skin and started to fry her, her screams filled his ears as he started laughing. As the light died down, he looked at his burned sister's lifeless body and started laughing maniacally. He then heard his phone starts to ring, he cleared his throat and started freaking out, faking of course.

"Lincoln? What happened did Lucy find anything?"

"Oh, God It's horrible, Dad, the killer he got Lucy!" Lincoln said

"What!" He said.

"I don't know how it happened, but I found Lucy tied to this chair and looked like she was electrocuted, dad she's dead." Lincoln said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

By popular demand, this story is finally finished

* * *

After Lincoln successfully killed his sister, he made his way back to the motel where he was greeted by his father in the way he was expecting.

"You fucking Jinx! You got Lucy killed!" Lynn Sr. asked

"Dad, enough, it wasn't Lincoln's fault.

"Oh its his fault alright!" Lynn jr. said "Lincoln didn't have to go with her, but he did and now Lucy is dead because of him!" She yelled, Lincoln then walked up to her and punched her.

"Stop blaming me! It's not my fault!" Lincoln lied.

"Why not it's probably your fault this all happened, all cause you..."

"Shut the hell up, you think maybe it has something to do with the fact that someone might have broken this guy, someone who just lost it." Lincoln said as he started to take off his costume to show that he is covered in dry blood, which scared them, he then pulled out the blood covered knife. "Someone who fucking hates you!" Lincoln then rushed towards his father and tried to stabbed him, but he sidesteps and he stabs Lana in the head, He then pulls out and lets Lana's body drop, he then looked at the rest of his family.

"Well that was a happy accident." Lincoln said, he then turned to his family, with a smile. "So who's next." He said, as he grabbed a lamp, the family tried to leave, but they made a mistake of turning around.

-Later-

Lynn awoke to find herself in the basement of her home, she looked around to see it was dark that is until the lights came on, she was then shocked to see the rotting corpses of her family along, she then saw Luna in a clear box, her father in a tank, Luan was bound to the wall with an oxygen mask on her face and Leni was just siting on a chair unbounded.

"Leni! Leni are you up?" Lynn asked

"Don't bother, she already dead." Lincoln said as he came down the stairs holding Lily in his arms as she slept.

"What did you do!" Lynn asked

"Nothing much, I just asked her to drink a cup bleach and she did, you should have seen it, it was hilarious." Lincoln said as he puts Lily in a basket of clothes.

"Why are you doing this, Lincoln?" She asked

"Why, you should know why, after everything you and this family put me through."

"Like what?" Lynn asked

"Let's see how not informing me about the sister protocol and stealing and selling my stuff, plus I was just trying to help, was it wrong of me to care and lets not forget about you losing your softball game and you blame me for it, just because you are just a sore loser, but I digress because by the time were done here, I'll be leaving." He said

"What about Lily are you going to kill her too!?" She said

"Why, she is the only sister I have left and the only one who hasn't treat me like bad luck.

"Linky, please I'm sorry, just let us go so that we can get you the help you need."

"I'm afraid that its far too late." Lincoln said as he walked up to Lynn, with some duck tape, he then pried Lynn's eyes open. "Now then shall we get started, first Luan, you see I attached a helium tank to her mask, now a little amount is harmless, but a lot, well lets just see." Lincoln said as he slowly turned it one, Luna was freaking out as she inhale the gas, she was struggling to get her hands free as the gas kept going. Luna's eyes started to get bloodshot, she soon stops struggling and her head falls down, Lincoln then went over to inspect her, he check her pulse and found none.

"Looks like she's dead, just like her jokes." Lincoln said.

"You monster!" Lynn yelled.

"No, I'm worse then than a monster." Lincoln said he then went to

Luna. "Now for you Luna, poor Luna out of everyone in the family I loved you the most, but you had to go along with them, but don't worry you'll be going out rocking." Lincoln said as he turned on a machine as he did, Luna covered her ears, Lynn was confused.

"Oh you see Luna is in a something that soundproof on the outside, and well lets just watch." Lincoln said as Luna started to bang on the glass. She soon stops as her ears started to bleed, she looked at Lynn and started crying as she slid down the glass to a lifeless limp.

"Looks like she couldn't face the music." Lincoln said, he then went over to Lynn and puts some eye drops in her eyes.

"Only one more and then I'll be done." He said as he turned her attention to their father. "Now for the last of my tormentors, the man who I had no choice but to look up too. Since he loved his cooking I thought I give him one last meal." He said, he then pointed up to a vat of boiling goulash.

"Lincoln, please he's our father, don't do this!" Lynn begged.

"I know and he should have done his job as a father and not listen to you." He said as he went over and cuts a rope and he watches as the vat tipped over and quickly fills the tank, Lynn Sr. Inaudible screams filled the tank as the slop was burning him inside out. Soon the tank was completely filled.

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me, Lynn." Lincoln said as he went towards her and pointed the knife towards her head.

"Do it! You sick bastard, you already killed my family just kill me already!" Lynn begged as tears started to fall from her face.

"No, you are going to suffer just like I did, and I'm going to do it by a certain issue of Ace Savvy." He said as he grabbed a crowbar and dragged towards Lynn, he picked it and started to maliciously beat her sister with said object, he made sure that she suffered, every swing that he made, reflected his anger and he was enjoying all of it. After awhile, Lincoln stopped, he dropped the crowbar and looked at his sister, she was battered, bruised and barely alive.

"Well then looks like my time here is done." He said.

"kill me, please kill me." She begged. Lincoln laughed

"Sorry, but you need to suffer more, plus I think our families rotting coupes will kill you nice and slow." Lincoln said as he went over to the sleeping Lily and picked her up and took from the basement. "Oh and don't bother calling for help, nobody is going to here you, as far they know the loud family only has two survivors." He said as he left leaving, Lynn to cry in pure agony.

-Days Later-

Lincoln and Lily were settling in their new home quite nicely after all The Casagrande Family felt bad for Lincoln and decide to him and his baby sisters in.

"Hey Linc,you setling in?" Bobby asked, as he looked at Lily.

"Don't worry, bobby we're just fine." Lincoln said with a smile.

* * *

Well this is the last update for 2017, see ya next year


End file.
